


Não para comer

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, Community: jd_ficathon, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Off-World
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: “Bem, eles nos chamaram de ‘não-comida’ então acho que estamos a salvo.”Durante uma missão, a equipe SG-1 encontra uma espécie alienígena que se parece muito com orcs, e Jack não tem certeza se podem confiar quando eles dizem que não veem a equipe como comida.





	Não para comer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not to eat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957157) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para rivulet027 no J/D Ficathon XIV.

Jack tinha um mau pressentimento a respeito disso, que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que essa espécie de aliens parecia com orcs saídos das páginas de Tolkien. Bem, talvez tivesse um pouco a ver com isso, afinal, era difícil confiar em algo que tivesse tantos dentes e mantivesse tão poucos deles dentro da boca.

O pequeno grupo estava armado somente com alguns instrumentos de caça, mas parecia que podiam aguentar mais do que alguns tiros sem caírem, e mesmo só os seis poderiam fazer algum dano se conseguissem lançar um ataque surpresa.

E era exatamente por isso que Jack não gostava do quão perto Daniel estava deles.

“Daniel,” Jack disse como aviso. O que aqui significava ‘me dê um bom motivo para não te arrastar de volta para o portal antes deles arrancarem a sua cabeça’.

“Um segundo,” Daniel disse sem olhar para sua equipe, antes de voltar a grunhir para os aliens. Isso levou muito mais do que um segundo.

“Daniel,” Jack avisou novamente, aqui significando ‘agora’.

“Ok,” Daniel voltou para sua equipe. “Eles são caçadores, e entenderam que nós somos exploradores pacíficos.”

“Você tem certeza de que eles não pretendem nos atacar, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c perguntou.

“Bem, eles nos chamaram de ‘não-comida’ então acho que estamos a salvo.”

“Eles nos chamaram _do quê_?” Sam perguntou.

“É uma tradução um pouco livre, a língua deles não traduz bem para o inglês.”

“O quão livre estamos falando aqui?” Jack interveio.

Daniel fez uma careta. “Eu entendi talvez metade do que falaram? Acho que eles se chamaram de caçadores e nos chamaram de ‘não para comer’ ou talvez ‘não adequados para comer’. Eu consegui dizer ‘nós viajantes paz procurar-por-coisas’, não exatamente eloquente, mas eles pareceram aprovar isso, e se ofereceram para nos mostrar um templo.”

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

Daniel revirou os olhos. “Tudo bem, eles disseram ‘lugar-brilhante símbolos na pedra’. Tradução exige um certo nível de criatividade. Agora, podemos ir ver o templo?”

Jack se perguntou quanta ‘criatividade’ Daniel estava aplicando aqui. Normalmente, confiaria na tradução de Daniel, mas também, normalmente eles não estariam em busca de uma cidade perdida sobre a qual Daniel leu em outro planeta e estava praticamente obcecado em localizar.

“Carter?”

“Eles só têm lanças e um arco que não pode ter um alcance de mais de duzentos metros com qualquer precisão. Não daria as costas para eles, mas acho que vale a pena investigar o templo.”

É claro, ele deveria ter suspeitado. Se ‘símbolos na pedra’ era a expressão mágica para chamar a atenção de Daniel, ‘lugar brilhante’ era a de Carter, entre a promessa de novas tecnologias e um templo inteiro para explorar, é claro que ambos estavam ansiosos para ir.

“Teal’c?” ele perguntou mesmo que já suspeitasse qual seria a resposta.

“Nós somos exploradores, não somos?”

Jack dirigiu um último olhar ao grupo de caçadores. Apesar de _parecerem_ ameaçadores, eles não tinham feito nada para demonstrar nem a menor hostilidade.

“Tudo bem.”

Jack só esperava que não se arrependesse por concordar com isso.

\---

Jack se arrependeu por concordar com isso.

O maior problema era que o ‘templo’, se podia ser chamado disso, estava localizado dentro de uma caverna, ou melhor, era uma caverna, com túneis demais para cobrir. Mesmo que estivessem perto da saída, ainda era perigoso, especialmente quando metade da sua equipe estava ocupada demais olhando para as paredes para prestar atenção nos arredores.

“Oh,” Daniel disse suavemente, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Jack conhecia aquele tom de voz.

Em dois passos ele estava ao lado de Daniel, perto o bastante para conversar sem chamar muito a atenção dos caçadores. “Quão ruim?”

“Bem, sabe, ter acesso à língua escrita deles na verdade torna isso mais fácil de entender porque consegui encontrar uma base comum entre essa e a língua do povo de P3X-”

“Daniel,” Jack disse, aqui significando ‘só chega no ponto e me diz se a gente vai morrer’.

“Quando eu disse que eles nos chamaram de ‘não para comer’, o que eles disseram foi provavelmente mais perto de ‘não prontos para comer’. E acho que no caminho para cá um deles pode ter dito algo do tipo ‘fogo faz pronto para comer’.” Ele tinha uma explicação maior preparada, sobre como essa distinção tinha implicações fascinantes, mas Jack não lhe deu tempo o bastante para continuar.

“Partindo, agora,” ele disse, alto o bastante para o resto da equipe ouvir.

“Senhor,” Carter chamou, apontando que mais caçadores tinham começado a se juntar ao redor deles. Consideravelmente mais. Um olhar rápido disse a Jack que estavam superados em dez para um.

Jack fez uma nota mental para nunca confiar em orcs que classificam as pessoas em se podem ser comidas ou não.

\---

Por uma questão de sorte, os orcs, como foram chamados em todos os lugares exceto nos relatórios finais, tinham uma visão terrível. O que explicava porque queria toda sua ‘presa’ em um lugar pequeno com só uma saída. Então, quando conseguiram chegar em campo aberto, atirar para o alto e correr evasivamente se provou uma tática efetiva. O que não significava que foram capazes de escapar ilesos.

“Sabe, eu não me lembro de ter concordado em transformar minha cama no seu segundo escritório,” Jack disse, enquanto tentava encontrar um lugar para se sentar na sua própria cama.

“Você ouviu Janet, dois dias de repouso na cama ou ela não vai me liberar para o serviço,” Daniel disse, apontando para seu tornozelo torcido com a impressão que estava segurando.

“Com o qual você só concordou porque te dá tempo para terminar de traduzir essas fotos. Agora, você sabe que a palavra-chave de ‘repouso na cama’ é ‘repouso’ e não ‘na cama’, não sabe?”

“Isso é café?” Daniel perguntou, ignorando completamente o comentário de Jack.

Jack lhe entregou uma das canecas que tinha trazido consigo. “Eu sabia que te deixar sozinho o dia inteiro não era uma boa ideia, como você conseguiu tudo isso? Você não trouxe nada disso ontem.”

“Liguei para o escritório, pedi para alguém me mandar as fotos, e usei a sua impressora. O que me lembra, terminou sua tinta,” Daniel disse sem tirar os olhos do seu trabalho.

Jack suspirou. Que bom que ele pensou em esconder alguns materiais de escritório no armário da cozinha, atrás das frigideiras e panelas, então sabia que Daniel nunca os encontraria, já que a ideia de Daniel de cozinhar era aquecer sobras no micro-ondas.

“Oh, e eu peguei o seu estoque escondido também.”

A menos que ele estivesse entediado o bastante, aparentemente. Jack fez uma nota mental de nunca deixar um Daniel entediado sozinho.

“Tudo bem. Vou comprar mais amanhã depois do trabalho.” O que significava que não poderia fazer todos os seus relatórios em casa e então passar o dia fingindo não estar trabalhando, mas existiam destinos piores.

“Devo terminar essas traduções até lá, agora que tenho recursos melhor, posso ver onde errei.”

“Desde que você saiba que isso é só um exercício acadêmico já que nós nunca vamos voltar para aquele planeta.”

Isso conseguiu a atenção de Daniel. “Jack!”

“Eles tentaram nos comer!”

“Ainda tem muita coisa que podemos aprender com aquele templo! Só consegui gravar uma porção das inscrições.”

“Sim, e você parou porque eles tentaram nos comer, você lembra dessa parte?”

“Na verdade, isso pode ter sido minha culpa. Acho que usei a inflexão errada e disse para eles que estávamos procurando comida. A maior parte da língua deles se baseia no que pode e não pode ser comido, e acho que mencionar comida para caçadores pode constituir um desafio, não cheguei nessa parte ainda, mas esse pode ter sido o motivo para nos atacarem.”

Jack queria apontar que, mesmo se esse fosse o caso, o fato de darem tanta importância à comida não era um bom sinal, mas tinha a impressão de que Daniel insistiria em listar todas as línguas que tinham um foco excessivo em uma área ou outra como prova de que isso não significava nada, e esse era um discurso que não tinha vontade de ouvir.

“Nós desafiamos eles e fugimos, como você acha que eles vão interpretar isso?”

“Mas agora eu posso explicar o que aconteceu! Eu acho. Não tenho bem certeza de que eles têm o vocabulário que preciso para isso, mas posso ser criativo.”

“Não.”

“Mas olha para isso,” ele disse, apontando para um pedaço da parede que se parecia muito com o resto da parede, “eles falam sobre partilhar seu planeta com uma outra espécie inteligente. Você sabe o quão raro é para o mesmo planeta desenvolver duas espécies inteligentes completamente diferente, Sam vai adorar isso. E a outra espécie tinha uma civilização inteira desenvolvida, talvez eles tenham feito a cidade que estamos procurando.”

“ _Tinha_? O que aconteceu com essa outra espécie?” Jack perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

Daniel pareceu decepcionado, obviamente ciente de que seu plano para convencer Jack tinha falhado. “Eles foram extintos. Mas todos os seus monumentos ainda estão lá para serem estudados!”

“E os nossos amigos, os orcs, tiveram alguma coisa a ver com essa extinção?”

“Eles se chamam de ‘urrgh’, já te disse isso. E a outra espécie era chamada de ‘tuhr’, o que eu acho que significa ‘pensadores fracotes’. Outro indicativo de que eles eram uma espécie altamente inteligente que precisa ser estudada.”

“Daniel…”

“Tudo bem, diz aqui que os urrgh comeram todos os tuhr, mas isso não significa que o planeta não merece ser explorado. E não tenho contexto o bastante, talvez os tuhr tenham começado a guerra, talvez os urrgh só estivessem se defendendo, não podemos julgar eles só com base nas informações que temos, precisamos de mais detalhes.”

“Então, para recaptular, eles comeram a outra espécie inteligente com quem dividiam o planeta, e eles tentaram nos comer. E agora você quer voltar para dar a eles outra chance de nos comer?”

Daniel começou a negar isso, mas então concordou. “Quando você coloca assim, soa…”

“Como se você quisesse arriscar a sua vida de novo só para poder ver algumas ruínas que podem ou não ser significativas?”

“Sabe, você tem um jeito de colocar as coisas de modo que elas soem negativas.”

“E você tem um jeito de colocar as coisas para me convencer a te deixar fazer alguma coisa perigosa porque você está curioso, mas não vai funcionar dessa vez.”

Daniel ergueu uma das impressões. “Mas…” ele começou, com o olhar de uma criança perdida, “os símbolos.”

Jack suspirou, Daniel sempre soube como o convencer. “Nós não vamos voltar para o planeta.” Ele ergueu um dedo para parar Daniel, que estava prestes a interromper. “Mas, acho que podemos tentar usar um MALP para explorar a caverna, já que estava tão perto do portal.”

“Mas e se eles tiverem outros templos com mais informações?”

“Que tal você aceitar isso e então, se você realmente achar que tem mais a ser explorado lá depois de analisar os primeiros dados, podemos ver o que fazer a respeito disso.”

Eles não voltariam ao planeta, de jeito nenhum, mas Jack sabia que Daniel logo se distrairia com outro grande achado e se esqueceria disso, então não era um risco muito grande.

“Mas…”

“Pegar ou largar.”

“Tudo bem,” Daniel disse, parecendo desapontado demais para alguém que tinha acabado de conseguir quase tudo o que queria.

“Agora me alcança esses papéis, sem mais trabalho por hoje.”

Para sua surpresa, Daniel não protestou.

“Desde que eu possa ter você ao invés disso.”


End file.
